An Unconventional Prince
by woundedhearts
Summary: Jack and Sarah have been engaged for a little over a year. Frustrated by Jack's need to remain a newsboy Sarah looks for greener pastures and different dreams. She finds out the hard way that sometimes those dreams come at a price. Jack/Sarah/OC ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

An Unconventional Prince

* * *

><p>Jack stood in front of the full length mirror cringing at his profile and trying not to curse. He hated these stupid monkey suits. Why Sarah made him wear them was beyond him. He would be just as comfortable in his everyday clothes but seeing as they were attending a high society shindig with Denton, there was no getting out of it.<p>

Why she put so much importance on what those fuddie-duddies thought was beyond his reasoning but if this was important to her, then it was important to him and the rest of the family.

"Are you almost ready?" Sarah peeked her head around his door frame and smiled. "You look great."

"Why do we have to go to this thing again?"

"Because it will be an education, Jack," David grinned walking into the room he shared with his best friend. "Isn't that what you always say when you need me to do something I don't particularly like?" He added, eyes twinkling, causing Jack to debate whether or not to rip that smug look off his face.

"Jack please try and have fun," Sarah wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace with ease. "I know this isn't exactly your thing but it was nice of Denton to invite us and it may open the door to wonderful new opportunities."

"Sarah I told you, I don't need a job, I've got one."

"Jack we've been engaged for a little over a year now. You promised me that as soon as you could you'd find a reliable stable job and we could be married. Have you changed your mind?"

"I understand that, but I also said I'd do that when I could find a suitable replacement with the newsies."

"When Jack?" Sarah asked and the argument they'd been having for the better part of a year began again. It wasn't until David put a hand on each one of their shoulders indicating that it was time to go, that the argument seized. "Please just try to pretend like you are enjoying yourself tonight." Jack nodded and followed them out into the street and onto the coach that Denton hired to pick them up.

* * *

><p>The entire ride there Jack's mind raced, he knew the biggest problem with finding another leader was that he didn't want him found. He'd been avoiding naming a successor because the truth be told, he wasn't ready to let go. These boys, boys he'd grown up with, weren't just guys he knew, or friends he'd made, they were family. They never gave up on him and he felt by leaving he would somehow be giving up on them. But like Sarah reminded him, at every opportunity, he wasn't a kid anymore.<p>

David put an arm around his shoulder and they exchanged a knowing glance. David always seemed to know what he was thinking and feeling before he did. Something that at times could be annoying but in certain cases, like this one, he found comforting. He nodded to his ally and friend, happy that he had someone on his side.

The coach stopped in front of the building that housed the New York Sun's main offices. A ballroom was constructed on the main floor for galas and such and that is where the event would take place. Denton walked out of the building in order to meet them. As hellos were exchanged Jack followed the Jacob's inside along with Denton.

As soon as they were inside the door Denton took Sarah and her parents aside and began a series of introductions. David on the other hand hinted for Jack to follow him over to the punch bowl with Les trailing behind.

"This is stupid," Les grumbled while fidgeting with his bow tie.

Jack wrapped an arm around the young boys shoulders and pulled him to his side, all the while agreeing with his comment. This wasn't a place for a little kid les's age. He should be home or at a pal's house playing marbles or something. But like him, Les was forced to endure the upper crust of society.

"Les it won't be long," David remarked putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

The three boys stood there for a few minutes talking over some newsie business when an older couple walked by. All conversation seized when they overheard Sarah's name associated with Denton's. From what they could make out Sarah had made quite a splash on high society but it was rumored that Denton's interests with the girl were more than friendly.

"Well you know, a girl like that is not exactly marriage material. Not for an upstanding member of society. I think she would do better off to marry a factory worker or coachman," the woman remarked to her companion.

"Well she is trying a bit too hard to fit in," A younger man walked over giving them each a quick hug. All the time Jack, David and Les continued to listen in. "She is pretty though."

"Don't you even think of it," the woman huffed. "No son of mine will be associated with someone so beneath him."

"They seem nice enough to me," the older gentleman interjected. "Still not the sort I would be seen with in respectable circles."

"People like that should remain where they belong, in the alleyways and bars. Can you believe the parents work in factories, how vulgar."

Jack had heard enough and was about to step forward when David gently grabbed his arm and lead him and his brother outside onto the terrace. Jack was fuming and by the looks on his friends face David's anger was boiling below the surface as well. They needed a minute to calm down before they ripped those people apart.

"What did they mean, by beneath them?" Les asked David.

David looked down into the innocent eyes of his brother and forced a smile upon his face. He wanted to vent his opinion about their so called comments about his family and about Sarah, but that wasn't him, and it definitely wasn't something a child should hear. But apparently Jack didn't get the message.

"It means they think they are better than us."

"Jack."

"It's true ain't it?"

"Better than us, how?" Jack looked down at Les and immediately regretted what he'd said. True as it might be, he shouldn't have said it.

"You don't worry about that. How about a dish of ice cream, I see a few left on the dessert table. Wanna grab us a couple?" Les looked up with a huge grin on his face and rushed back into the ballroom colliding into a young man and causing him to spill his drink.

"Look what you did," he snapped, examining the damage.

"I'm sorry mister, I didn't see you."

To Les's surprise the man grabbed his arm and tugged a bit too roughly. "Well next time you should watch where you're going," he growled causing a few raised eyebrows from the people nearby. "What are you doing here anyway? This is no place for you."

"He's with me," Bryan calmly walked over and released Les from the man's grip. "He's my guest tonight along with his family and I suggest you treat him as such.

"Oh look, Mr. High and Mighty himself."

Denton was about to step forward with a few choice words but a hand rested on his shoulder and he was forced to hold his tongue and his temper. "Now boys this isn't the time or the place. If you want to exchange polite un-pleasantries I suggest you do it on the front page." Mr. Harris who was one of the senior editors for the Sun eyed his two prodigies with a silent warning. "Now I recommend we commence the festivities and remember that we are gentlemen." He eyed the other young man knowingly while he stated the final phrase.

Sarah and her parents were in another part of the building and didn't see the commotion but David and Jack sure did. If Denton hadn't stepped in they would have. When the other man stalked away they stepped in beside Bryan and Les.

"Who was that guy?"

"His name is Robert Peterson."

"What's his beef with you?" Jack asked.

"He's been vying for my position at the Sun for a few months now. He claims he can do a better job."

"So not exactly one of your supporters," David noted. "He's got a short fuse."

Denton turned to the boys and smiled. "You two don't miss much, do you?" They exchanged a look and returned the smile.

"How about we discuss this a bit more in detail, a little bit later?"

They nodded and Denton left them turning his attention to an older woman with a sweet disposition. The boys in turn looked Les over and satisfied that he had faired the ordeal well, all three made their way over to the dessert table together.

* * *

><p>The next few hours went by without incident or much else. Denton continued to make the introductions and Jack found that not all the party guests thought as this Peterson did. Which came as a bit of a surprise to him, since he was still thinking about the conversation they had overheard earlier in the evening. Taking a peek at his companions he realized something else. The Jacob men seemed bored and a bit out of place, but the two Jacob women were apparently having the time of their lives.<p>

"Jack this is driving me nuts," David whispered to him. "I talked to my parents and they said we could walk Les home if we wanted too."

Jack sighed (a little too loudly) with relief and David had to force back a smile. As they said their goodnights and made their way toward the door, Jack spotted Meyer and couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic if not some pity for the poor man. This was going to be a long night for him, not that it hadn't been already.

As they made their way outside and down the few steps to the sidewalk, a fresh breeze picked up and wiped the slate clean of the last few hours. The musty smell of cigarettes and perfumes gone and left its place was nothing but the desire to forget.

"Damn Davey it must be past midnight."

"Eight, Jack. It's eight o'clock," David corrected slipping his watch back into his vest and trying not to laugh at the bewilderment on Jack's face. "Wanna head over to the lodge for a little while?"

"Hey yeah," Les agreed wholeheartedly and the three made their way over to the lodging house that housed their extended family members.

* * *

><p>AN: And so it begins. This story centers on the relationship between Sarah and Jack and a few obstacles they have to overcome in order to stay together. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Suspicion

* * *

><p>Sarah stood outside on the terrace unable to understand why Jack choice to leave. This was his one chance to move forward. But instead, he and her brothers remained distant and unapproachable. A fact she couldn't comprehend seeing as these people were nothing if not nice to them.<p>

She slammed her gloved hand against the railing in frustration at her fiancée. The more time elapsed, the less and less she seemed to understand Jack's thoughts and the more fearful she became. A marriage was supposed to be based on a series of compromises and shared beliefs. But lately it felt like she and Jack were in two different worlds.

She thought of the boys she'd come to know as friends and could understand why Jack felt the need to keep his relationship with them alive. It was very important to him to do so. But, what did that say for her relationship with him. Questioning her importance in his life wasn't something that she desired, and yet it was becoming second nature. If she was doing it now, what was going to happen once they are married?

Would she always play second fiddle to his first love – the newsies, and the freedom they represented?

"Oh excuse me. I didn't realize this terrace was occupied. Forgive me," a young man's voice reached her ears and she turned to politely accept his apology. "Miss Jacobs."

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Not exactly. Allow me to introduce myself. Robert Peterson, I work for the New York Sun."

"You know Denton?" he smiled warmly, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes.

"He's a very gifted journalist from what I've been told," Peterson swallowed the vile welling up in his throat at the thought of the man. "He's done a great many things in his life."

"Yes, and he'll do a great many more."

"I see you're his champion."

"He's a very dear family friend."

"I see," the man eyed her with speculation which made her a bit uncomfortable.

Taking a quick glance around she realized she was quite isolated from the rest of the guests. "I better be getting back in," Sarah remarked nodding her head a bit before making her way around him.

"Miss Jacobs."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I was wondering if you'd do me a favor," he asked to which she raised a curious eyebrow. "The atmosphere in the ballroom is quite stifling and I thoroughly enjoy the cool evening air. Unfortunately standing here alone is not too much fun, so if you'd indulge me in conversation for a bit I'd be most grateful."

Sarah looked to the doors once more, and then back to him apparently contemplating whether standing on a terrace with a man she'd just met was the seemly thing to do. In all honesty she wasn't in too much of a hurry to return to the crowded room. She did have to admit, the gentle breeze did feel good against her cheeks. Then she realized if Denton knew this man and they were friends, then she knew she could trust him to keep his distance, therefore she need not worry.

"Of course, I'm sure a minute or two would be fine."

"So tell me, how do you know our man Denton?"

"A couple of years back he supported a strike my brothers were a part of," Sarah paused for a minute wondering why she hadn't included Jack in that statement. She guessed it had a good deal to do with her anger toward him. "I don't know if you've heard of it, but it was the driving force in bettering the lives of several of the children who work here in New York."

"The newsboys strike," Robert stated remembering how strikes had broken out all over the city. The poor population declaring war on the status of the rich, believing in some small way they'd rule the world. It's a wonder the poor had any intellect at all considering how absurd those thoughts were. "Yes, very commendable," the lie flowed easily from his lips and he almost felt an urge to pat himself on the back.

"I thought so too. I was so proud of them. They worked so hard and in the end they won the battle. Still sadly, the war still rages on," Sarah turned her face away a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you would rather talk about other things instead."

"How old are your brothers?"

"Well, David is a year younger than I, and Les is nearing ten."

"He must have been the young man who bumped into me earlier," he stated, being careful not to show his annoyance. "I'm afraid he caught me a bit off guard and I wasn't too friendly."

"Sarah?"

Robert and Sarah turned toward the double doors and found Denton standing there. His frown contorting the lines on his face so that it only showed a slight discontent and not the anger he was trying to squelch.

"Denton, Mr. Peterson was talking to me about…"

"Please call me Rob," Sarah nodded.

"I think Mr. Peterson will be fine for now," Bryan walked over to stand beside the young girl. "Sarah your parents are looking for you. They're ready to leave and are waiting in the foyer."

"Thank you Denton," Sarah then turned her attention back to the other gentleman. "It was nice meeting you," she quickly curtsied as she'd been taught by her mother. "Goodnight."

When Sarah was safely out of earshot Bryan gave the other man his undivided attention. "What are you up too?" Rob smirked and rushed by him, only to feel a hand roughly grab his arm and turn him around so that they were now facing one another. "I asked you a question."

"What's the matter Denton? You look a little hot under the collar, maybe you should take a seat, relax your tired limbs."

"Maybe you should answer my question."

"You know, I get the distinct feeling that you don't like me. A thought which saddens me, as colleagues I kind of thought of us as friends," the last word came out as almost a sneer.

Denton stepped up a bit closer and glared at the man. "I think it's time we get a few things straight. I don't like you, I don't trust you, and we are _not_ friends."

"Duly noted," Rob raised his glass a bit in understanding and left Denton standing on the terrace with his thoughts.

His reporter's instincts were doing triple time as his mind raced with several different thoughts. All of which left him angrier and more worried than the last. The man was up to something, there was no doubt in Bryan's mind about that. The problem was trying to figure out what exactly _that_ was. His family had an uncanny way of knowing when trouble was brewing, and he was no different. A storm was on the horizon and the flood waters were slowly rising. He just hoped that the casualties would be at a bare minimal.

* * *

><p>The boys walked into the lodging house a few minutes later glad to be back on familiar territory. Race and a couple of the older boys were sitting around talking when Mush noticed the new arrivals. Instantly he headed over and slung an arm around each shoulder.<p>

"Hey guys look who decided to join us."

Jack and David walked over and each pulled out a chair. As soon as they were seated Les plopped down on Jack's lap and grabbed at the deck on the table. Thankfully it wasn't being used at the moment. They looked over to Race who just smirked.

"So how's the upper crust this fine evening?" Race asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Like every day."

"I swear I think sometimes they was born with a stick up their…."

"Hey!" David objected silently reminding Blink that his little brother was in the room.

"Up there what?" Les always the curious type asked, earning chuckles from the rest of the boys.

"Never you mind," David told him.

"Ahh, you never let me hear anything good," Les pouted slamming the cards down on the table.

"Maybe when your older."

"I am older," he folded his arms in front of him. "And everybody else cusses."

"He's right Dave," Blink laughed when David glared at him.

"Yeah well they don't have an older brother telling them not too," David laughed as he reached over and slid his brother's cap down over his face.

"Hey – that's not fair."

David pulled Les off Jack's lap and into his own, lightly tickling him in the process. To which the boy started giggling before his older brother showed some mercy and dropped him on his feet to stand next to him.

"Hey les why don't you head downstairs, I think some of the boys your age are still down there shooting marbles," Crutchy suggested taking a seat on a bunk nearby.

Les didn't have to be asked twice and was out of the room before anyone could blink.

"So tell us about tonight?" Blink asked pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards. "Any girls catch your eye?" he asked David in particular to which the boy responded with a very pronounced blush across his cheeks. Blink started to laugh playfully shoving David in the process.

"Come on Blink leave him alone," Jack said gathering the cards together.

"I was just kidding," Blink put an arm around David's shoulders and ruffled his hair a bit before turning his attention to the cards Jack was dealing out.

The next few minutes were spent setting up the game before their conversation returned to the events of the night. "So they were real uppity huh?" Mush couldn't believe how Jack and David let those comments slide without a good soaking.

"What were we supposed to do Mush, pound them into hamburger meat. We were invited by Denton, can you imagine how that would have made him look. Not to mention Sarah and my parents. It would have added fuel to the fire."

"Yeah but Dave they were insulting your family."

"I get that," he sighed massaging his temples. "But, it's not like on the streets. You can't just jump a person for a cross remark."

"Why the hell not," Blink looked stunned. "Someone insults my family, I soak um, no questions asked."

"Jack help me out here."

"He's right," David raised an eyebrow. "We should have at least said something Davey."

"And what exactly would you have said Jack." The cowboy seemed to be concentrating a bit too hard on the hand he was dealt. "Come on Jack, any thoughts."

"Words that would have gotten us kicked out."

"Exactly, and Sarah and Denton and mom and dad would have been embarrassed when they were asked to leave as well," the curly dark haired boy replied. "That is why you need to learn a little restraint."

"I would've soaked them," Blink stated.

"Your family don't need them anyway," Mush added.

"Alright guys. What's done is done. Play the hand," Racetrack bellowed. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Alright, alright," Jack quipped, calling the round.

He won with a straight flush which caused Race to grumble. When everyone was done laughing at the Italians expense he dealt another hand and the conversation went back to the party. David mentioned Peterson and Denton's dislike and mistrust of the man.

"I tell you the way he flew off the handle when he grabbed Les, something ain't wired right," Jack dropped two cards on the table and was given two more in its place.

"Isn't."

"What?"

"Isn't wired right," David replied realizing what he was doing. "And actually it's correctly. Sorry, it's a habit. Tutoring Les has its downside."

"So like I was saying," Jack shook his head then gave David a reassuring pat on the back. "The guy is bad news."

"Well if Denton doesn't like the guy then he has a damn good reason."

"Mush is right," Crutchy mumbled from his place on the bed.

"I thought you was asleep?" Blink commented right before a young newsie around Les' age ran barreling into the room. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Les and Snipeshooter are fighting."

That got everyone up and rushing downstairs in an attempt to stop the fight. When they got there the two kids were wrestling on the ground throwing punches. Jack took a hold of Snipe while David grabbed a hold of Les.

"What happened?" Jack shouted.

"Ask that little twerp."

David kneeled down and placed a hand on each one of his brother's shoulders. "What happened?"

"He called me a gutless baby."

All eyes turned to Snipeshooter. "Is that true?" Jack asked the younger boy.

"So what if it is. I wasn't saying nothing that nobody else wasn't thinking."

Les growled and took a leap at Snipe, but David was too quick for him and threw him over his shoulder before any damage could be done. Taking his little brother into the washroom he left Jack to deal with Snipe. He set the younger boy down on one of the stools, pulled out a first aid kit and removed some bandages. Drenching a cloth with warm water he applied it as carefully as he could too his cuts and bruises.

Les remained quiet which gave David the feeling that he wasn't telling the whole story. When Jack walked in a few minutes later announcing the late hour and the fact that they needed to get home before everyone else did. David nodded and a few minutes later they were headed out.

"How's Snipe?" David inquired.

"He'll live."

"Did you find out anything else about what started the fight?"

"Nothing," Jack replied then pulled Les a bit closer to his side as they rounded a corner and continued their walk. "Just kid stuff, right Les?"

"Right Jack," Jack exchanged a look with the younger boy David couldn't quite decipher before leaning down and letting Les climb onto his back.

David didn't ask any more questions after that, and soon they were walking through the door of the three bedroom flat the family shared. After the strike when Meyer fully healed from his injuries the family was able to upgrade to roomier accommodations. And a few months later with Jack spending so much time there it was officially decided that he would move in. That being the case, they needed a separate room for Sarah. So while Sarah got her own room, their parents shared another, he Jack and Les managed to fit three beds into the biggest room of all.

Thankfully they managed to beat their parents and Sarah home before anyone was the wiser to the fact that they hadn't gone straight home when they left the party. Of course that wouldn't completely put off the questions about Les and his cut lip or black eye when they did arrive. But at least they wouldn't have to talk about that till morning.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat with her parents in the coach very aware of its missing occupants. She didn't have to ask to know where they had gone too. Since the strike the Lodge had become a second home, a sort of sanctuary from the world beyond. Her world, the world Jack didn't seem to want to be a part of. She bit her lip slightly to keep her anger at bay and was a bit startled when she felt her mother's hand on her own.<p>

"Honey, he loves you."

"He says he does," she sighed placing her head on Esther's shoulder. She was immediately enfolded into the comforting arms of the woman sitting next to her. "I don't understand him. He must realize that he can't be a newsie forever."

"He's trying to find his own way. Sometimes that takes awhile."

"Those men at the party, they were so…distinguished. They knew what they wanted and they fought for it. Jack, he…" Meyer always sympathetic to his children's troubles leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee.

"Jack's also a fighter, but he has to have a reason to fight. I don't think he's found that yet."

"I thought I was that reason," Sarah tried her best not to cry but couldn't seem to stop herself. "Our relationship, it's changing. And sometimes, in my darkest thoughts, I have to wonder if it's going in the same direction, if it's even worth fighting for."

"Sweetie you don't mean that."

"I'm not sure I know what I mean anymore," Sarah looked into the eyes of her parents. "I don't know what to do. I'm so confused."

Meyer and Esther exchanged a glance. "You should talk to him." Esther suggested.

"I've tried."

"Give it some time sweetie. Everything will work out fine, you'll see," Sarah looked to her father and gave him a somewhat genuine smile.

"Of course it will. Thanks daddy."

Still when they arrived home and Sarah went to bed that night, her thoughts didn't seize, and the future she could see so clearly before was still undecided.

* * *

><p>AN: I've decided to add a few twists to this story and hope you'll enjoy them as you read on. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Cold Shoulder

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was having breakfast when Les sauntered in forgetting about the marks he'd received the night before. At the sudden gasp from his mother his hand instantly went to the bruises on his face. He was about to turn when he heard a distinct order to stay put. His father walked over and gave his youngest son the once over. As he did so the young boy looked to his older brothers for some help, but Jack and David only gave him a sympathetic look and he was forced to grin and bear it.<p>

"What happened?" Esther frantically asked as she made her way over with some ointment and a warm cloth. "What have I told you about fighting?"

"But Ma…"

"Don't you but Ma me."

"Answer your mothers question young man." Meyer wasn't one to discourage fighting if need be. But he didn't encourage it either. A man should walk away if able, but he also had the right to defend himself if there was no other way out. At the moment he just wanted answers.

"Well I sort of…" Les was stumbling over his words and again felt the need to look to Jack and David.

"One of the boys got rowdy last night and some things were said that weren't true. Les felt the need to correct him." David stated winking over at his brother. "It was unavoidable."

Les beamed up at David and his older brother walked over and stood behind him. Placing both hands on his shoulders they waited for Meyers reply. Meyer was nothing if not fair especially when it came to his children.

At the same time, Jack took a seat next to Sarah at the kitchen table only to watch her leave his side in favor of standing by the kitchen counter. An action that thoroughly displeased him but he wasn't in the move to ask why.

"Jack is this true?" Esther eyed the other boy who she now considered a son and waited.

He simply nodded. Esther Jacobs had a way of grilling a person without saying a word. She was sure someone that Jack didn't want to run into in a dark alley way. She could be as fierce as a bear (especially when it came to protecting her children) but as sweet as sugar when they needed mothering. She was an amazing mother and she loved her children dearly. Pride swept over him and he was happy she considered him to be one of her own.

"Jack I'm waiting."

Jack cleared his throat. "It's just like Davey said Ma, it was unavoidable." Esther sighed giving up. "We better get going Davey we have papes to sell." He added not wanting to incur her wrath.

"Okay you both can go. But I want Les to stay with me today."

"Ah ma," he whined.

"Don't give me that. I am determined to get to the bottom of what really happened."

"But ma Davey and Jack…"

"Are you questioning me young man?" There it was…the look.

One raised eyebrow and Les knew there was no use arguing. "No ma'am."

"Good. You can help me with the laundry."

Les made a face he hoped his mother didn't catch, but a small pat on the butt told him his father had. "It won't be so bad." Meyer smiled ruffling his youngest child's hair and Les just groaned.

As the boys and Meyer prepared to leave for work Sarah kept her distance. Leaving a very confused Jack to follow David, who also noticed the action. David knew a great deal of Sarah's discomfort was due to the fact that she felt Jack needed to leave his childhood behind. But at the same time he felt sympathy for his best friend. He loved the newsies as much as Jack did and he hadn't grown up with them. He wondered if he could find a way to remedy the situation a bit and decided to speak to Denton who had become like a second father to him. Always ready to advise him on any troubling thoughts.

* * *

><p>The headlines weren't great but they could work with them. Or more accurately stretch the truth a bit. Between the climbing heat and the city council's discussion on water quality the stories weren't what you would call eye popping. But they made due as they always did and managed to sell quite a few copies by lunch time. Jack decided to meet the boys at Tibby's, so David headed over toward the offices where Bryan worked. The tall building was massive and it always impressed him how overwhelmed he felt by it. He took a deep breath before he submerged himself within its walls, and made his way inside surrounded by men who seemed to be in a constant hurry.<p>

He boarded the elevator just as he heard his name called. He jumped off just in time to see the operator close the doors. He rushed over toward Denton with a smile on his face in greeting. Denton sharing his joy reached out a hand to clasp the young man's. Comfortable and carefree they continued with the lunch they'd picked up from one of the vendors that lined the street corners.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great opportunity…"

"But?" Denton waited for David to continue.

"I can't leave Jack. He's taught me so much and I owe him more than you know. We're partners Bryan, a package deal."

"So we'll bring him on board."

"As what?" David asked. "Another assistant."

"Well I definitely could use the help. To be honest I have one now and I'm running him ragged."

"Is he any good?" the younger boy inquired.

"He's one of the best but easily manipulated."

"What does that mean?"

Bryan's concern was evident in his expression. "He looks up to the wrong people."

"We're talking about Peterson again, aren't we?" David stated catching on to where Bryan's thoughts had wondered. "Bryan your worried, and as your friend and assistant I'd like to know why."

"Does this mean you're taking the position?"

David smiled and nodded. "Yes, and hopefully Jack's included in that answer."

"He's lucky to have you."

"I'd prefer to look at it the other way around. He's one of the best people I know. He's done a lot for my family. So much so that we can't remember life without him. He's become a brother to us and another son to my parents. He's family Denton."

"Like I said, he's lucky to have you. All of you." The smile that laced the boys face brightened. An expression that immediately vanished with Bryan's next question. "Did Sarah say anything about their conversation on the terrace last night?"

"With Jack?"

"No Peterson."

"They had a conversation?"

"I guess that's a no."

David's curiosity was peeked but so was his worry. "What happened?" He asked remembering his sister's behavior that morning.

"Nothing really. From what I gathered they were just talking. I didn't hear too much and your parents were waiting. Maybe I'm being paranoid but that man is up to something. I just wish I knew what that was."

"Mr. Denton." Steven Reid walked up to them. "I've been looking for you all over. Mr. Harris has been asking for you."

"Did he say why?"

"No just that it was important."

"Alright." Denton replied standing up. "David does next Monday sound alright?"

"Next Monday it is," he smiled making Steven wonder what they were talking about. "I'll fill Jack in."

"Eight o'clock then."

"Eight o'clock." David extended a hand and then went on his way while Steven followed Bryan back into the building.

When they made it to the tenth floor Mr. Harris waved Bryan over and into his office. Before commencing their discussion he was asked to close the door behind him, which of course peeked his interest. Taking a seat he suddenly found a folder sitting on the desk in front of him.

"What is this?"

"A case I need you to investigate for me," he managed before hesitating a bit. Denton remained silent waiting for him to continue. "I need your help and your complete discretion."

Bryan nodded to his friend. He could tell something was bothering him but couldn't begin to guess. So he waited. He was usually so excited by the prospect of investigative reporting that Bryan had to wonder what was the underlining cause for his demeanor. When he opened the folder the answer was clear.

* * *

><p>"Les would you please keep up?" Sarah's patience was wearing thin, and although she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that it wasn't his fault. Les added to her bad mood. "I'd like to finish soon," she told him sounding distressed.<p>

The true culprit of her distress was Jack and her failing relationship. As she now saw it. The description left a void deep inside her and she forced herself to pull it together before she entered the small bread store. It was the last stop on her list and she was looking forward to heading back. She was about to reprimand Les again when she ran into a familiar face.

"Miss Jacobs, it's so nice to see you."

Sarah smiled up at the man to which Les simply scowled. A child's distrust embedded in his mind as he remembered the incident at the party. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Les don't be rude," Sarah scolded.

"It's quite alright. I don't blame the child one bit. As I mentioned I was rather unfriendly to him and I deserve this. Turnabout is fair play." Robert gazed down at the child and Sarah couldn't help but think that he had a nice smile. "How about we start over?" he directed his attention to the young boy. Even going so far as to kneel before him and extending a hand.

Les stared at him cautiously. Not quite convinced he took a hesitant step toward him. Robert apologized. Les knew that the right thing to do would be to accept the man's apology and shake his hand. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so. So instead he folded his arms across his chest and ignored him.

"Les?" Sarah was shocked but Robert just shrugged and stood up.

"I have an idea. How about I offer to buy you some lunch?" he said more to the girl rather than her bratty brother. But seeing as the kid was a good way to get into Sarah's good graces he again turned to him with a smile he hoped looked genuine. "Have you had lunch today?"

"Yes!"

"No. Les?"

Sarah accepted the invitation choosing to ignore the annoyed expression on her brother's face. They had chosen a small eatery a couple blocks down and made their way in that direction when Les spotted Jack a couple streets over. His smile couldn't have been broader as he shouted for the older boy, David coming up behind him. Sarah sighed and turned to watch them cross the street and make their way over to them.

Robert noted the distrust coming from the two young men immediately, but forced himself to smile in greeting.

"Guess what, this guy…"

"Les!"

Les rolled his eyes. "Mr. Peterson," he frowned. "Is going to buy us lunch."

"Is he?" Jack asked with an air of suspicion. "And why would Mr. Peterson do that?"

"Yes why would Mr. Peterson do that?" David mimicked.

Sarah glared at them both but they ignored her.

"Because Mr. Peterson feels the need to apologize for his rude actions at the party last night," Robert stated, sarcasm practically dripping from his lips. He winked over at Sarah and Jack took a step forward only to be stopped by a hand to the back of his shirt.

"Isn't that nice of him." Sarah smiled.

"Nice, yes, but I don't think it's necessary," David remarked letting go of Jack. "In fact all is forgiven. So we'll just be on our way. Sarah, Les, Jack."

"I don't think so." All three boys looked at her like she'd grown another head. "_In fact_, please take this basket home and let mother know that I will be having lunch with a friend."

"Sarah."

"Jack this is not up for discussion. Now if you'll excuse us."

"The hell I…" Jack closed his eyes and forced himself to count to five before reopening them. "Alright, you want to have lunch here, than I'm staying with you." Jack then turned his attention back to Peterson. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," Peterson responded a challenge in his voice. "Why don't you all join me?"

"We would love that; it would give us all a chance to get better acquainted. Right Jack?"

"Right Davey, seeing as we're going to be colleagues and all."

Peterson asked them to repeat that comment. "I'm sorry I must have heard wrong."

"No you heard right. We start next Monday."

The man's blood was boiling but he had learned long ago not to let his emotions interfere with the big picture. "Congratulations, and what will your duties entail. May I ask?"

"We're Bryan's assistants." David replied.

"He has one."

"Now he has two more." Jack waited for his response. He didn't get one.

"Shall we all go inside?" Sarah asked timidly suddenly feeling a bit out of place.

"Of course," Robert replied offering her his arm just as Jack also offered his.

Sarah took a minute to decide and quietly threaded her arm through Jacks before they headed in as a group.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this was a bit heavy with the dialogue but what can I say I was on a roll. :)<p>

Please read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Raging Storm

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jack roared in the other room. "What I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut while you bat your eyes at some other guy across the lunch table."<p>

"That's not what I meant. Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Then what exactly did you mean Sarah?" Jack asked. "Because I'm sure as hell at a loss to figure it out."

David and Les sat at the kitchen table in the other room as the voices got louder. They hadn't been home more than a minute when the argument began. Lunch with Peterson was awkward at best. But that didn't seemed to faze his sister who looked like she was practically glowing from all the praise she had received from the older man. He knew that Jack wanted to throttle him, hell he himself wanted to throttle him. Peterson's intentions were obvious. What wasn't so obvious and what left him at a loss for words was Sarah's reaction to him, especially with Jack sitting right next to her.

"Jack you don't understand!" She shouted as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Your right I don't." Jack whirled on her before continuing. "You're supposed to be my fiancée, and…"

"Well maybe I no longer want to be your fiancée." The statement was made so quietly that it took a minute for that to process.

"What?" Jack took a step back like he'd been stung. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know." Sarah sat down in the nearby rocking chair and placed her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'm saying."

Jack like everyone else in the room was silent for a minute. "Sarah I need an answer."

"I can't give you one. I'm confused Jack, I don't know anything at the moment."

"Do you love me?"

"Jack please." The tears were running down her cheeks in droves and she still couldn't look him in the eye.

"It's a simple question."

"That doesn't have a simple answer." She finally looked up at him.

"It should. Either you love me or you don't. Either you still want to marry me or you don't. It's yes or no. You do or you don't."

"Not everything is black and white Jack. Not every problem has a simple solution with a simple answer."

"I didn't realize I was a problem." There was such a hurt look in his eyes that she found herself at a loss for words.

"Jack…" she reached out but he stepped out of her reach. "I need time. I need to figure a few things out."

"I guess it was too much to ask for you to have done that before you accepted my proposal."

"Don't be like that."

"Like what Sarah." Jack grabbed his coat and headed toward the door. "I need some air." With that said he was gone.

Sarah didn't know how to feel. She thought she would feel relief, but no such emotion came. Instead she felt hollow and empty inside. When she looked over at David and Les still sitting at the table disappointed and confused, she couldn't stand it, so she got up and returned to her bedroom. After closing the door she laid down on her bed and just cried. Now very aware of what she had done and unsure if it was something she really wanted.

* * *

><p>Cheryl Lynn was from a small town in Georgia. Born and raised in the cotton fields of the south and its rich history. A far cry from the cobblestones and the filth of the New York City streets. It had been a mere seven years since she'd decided to runaway with Billy Owens. Eighteen and ready for adventure she hadn't realized how much she would miss her home until she knew without question she could never see it again.<p>

Oh he loved her, she knew that. But her family had been right. He was no good, and more importantly he was no good for her. He was a gambler and a cheat, not to mention a thief, who enjoyed running out on her and their responsibilities. Mainly, their financial ones. She shouldn't have really been too surprised when she'd gotten home from the diner one night, and found he'd skipped town with a friend of hers. Too surprised when she'd found the money jar empty and an IOU note sitting beside it. IOU my ass, she thought. Paying her back was as likely as an elephant giving birth to a raging lion. After a desperate period and no other choices available to her she'd been fired for stealing and eventually learned to use her womanly charms to survive. Hell the money was good and she had a place to sleep. What else could a woman need?

"How much?" Came a man's voice out of the woodwork. "I have an itch that I need scratched."

She studied the man that stood before her elegantly dressed in an evening suit and a top hat. For all appearances sake a perfect gentleman. But she knew better. You don't live on the streets and not learn to recognize your own kind, especially in this profession. She could spot a rat a mile away and this man's claws were showing.

"Not interested."

"I don't think you heard me. How much?"

She began to walk in the opposite direction only to realize he was following her. She turned around and politely declined his offer once again before ignoring him altogether. When he disappeared from view a minute later she merely shrugged. Being a slow night she went inside her building and took the steps two at a time to the small room she'd been renting. As she walked in she locked the door behind her and cracked a window just enough to let some air in. The heat in the room was stifling and she couldn't wait to slip into her much cooler night gown when she thought she heard a scratching sound by the window. When a minute went by and she didn't hear it again she chalked it up to imagination and got ready for bed.

Once she was fully undressed she sighed and walked into the water closet. She managed to clean herself up before heading back into the other room. As soon as she opened her bathroom door she paused feeling a strong draft. She immediately looked over and noticed her window was wide open. She grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and rushed over to close it feeling a bit uneasy.

"I said how much?"

Cheryl Lynn jumped at the sight of the man in the corner of her room.

"Get out or I'll scream."

He didn't move. He didn't seem to react to that statement at all, and it made her wonder if he had heard her. Before she could repeat it, he back handed her so hard she went flying over her bed and onto the floor. Shocked but still coherent she stood up.

"Get the hell out of here. You hear me, I don't want you here."

She wasn't afraid when he seemed to study her. She wasn't afraid when he smiled. She wasn't even afraid when he calmly pulled out a pair of gloves and placed them on his hands. But she was absolutely terrified when he pulled a rope out of that same pocket and tugged on both ends. It all happened so fast she wasn't sure if she was really experiencing it. Before she knew it, she was on her back with a rope around her wrists and a rag in her mouth.

The first blows came as a surprise. The next as shock and after that she didn't seem to feel anything. Numb from the constant pounding. The only thing she was aware of was the sticky thick liquid that she seemed to be swimming in. Soon nothing worked. She couldn't move her legs or arms. The thought that they may no longer belong to her invaded her mind and a tear slipped down her cheek. Before her world completely faded to black. She thought about home. About her parents.

Cheryl Lynn died with the name of her hometown on her lips, and the image of cotton fields and peach pie cooling in the summer sun.

* * *

><p>The late evening coolness beat down on the lodging house where the boys were getting ready to bunk down for the night. Unaware of the conversation that Jack and David were sharing up on the roof.<p>

"She doesn't love me."

"She didn't say that, Jack."

"She didn't have too," he replied exhaling a ring of smoke. "The answer was pretty obvious."

"Jack, she's confused. I don't think she really knows what she wants. But I do know she loves you."

"Do you now?" Jack smirked.

Davey raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. We know each other too well. What did you mean by that?"

"What do you know about love?" he asked. "You've never even kissed a girl."

"I'll get around to it one day."

"No you won't," Jack dropped his cigarette and snuffed it out with his foot.

"Tell me what you mean by that."

"Don't worry about it Davey," Jack walked over to the door indicating he wanted the conversation to end. Unfortunately David wanted answers and Jack knew that determined look. His mother often wore the same one. "I just mean. Well it's obvious…"

"Jack what were Les and Snipe fighting about last night?"

Jack sighed but refused to meet his gaze. "Davey."

"They were fighting about me, weren't they?"

Jack would have given anything to restart this conversation. "The kid called you a pansy because your – you know – queer." There he'd said it. It was out in the open and done with. But when he looked into David's eyes and saw the tears about to spill over. His breathe left him. What had he done? "Davey."

David flew past him and Jack was right on his heels. He could have kicked himself for what he'd just said. He made it down to the first floor just as Race walked in. But Jack flew right past him chasing after his friend. He almost lost him in a crowd once or twice but eventually caught up to him. Taking a hold of his coat he pulled him into a nearby alley way and forced David to look at him. He was so upset that he was shaking and Jack merely pulled him into his arms and held him while he cried. Much in the same way David had done for him when he finally revealed all of his past hurts.

"I'm so sorry Davey, it doesn't matter. You hear me. We all love you." Jack cooed rubbing a hand over his back.

"Jack I'm not…I can't be." David pulled back a bit and Jack released him. Sitting back on a crate he watched him pace back and forth. He seemed to be going over it in his mind as if he were trying to come to terms with it. "That means I'm not normal."

"Who says, you tell me and I'll soak the bastard."

"Jack," David snickered making Jack smile. "You can't go beating up every person that hates me."

"The hell I can't," he growled. "Just watch me."

"Be serious."

"I am," Jack replied and noticed the hurt expression and the tears beginning to fall again. "Come here Dave." David walked over and fell into his friends waiting arms.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that but when David once again pulled away, he seemed to feel better. He guessed, admitting you were queer, especially to yourself wasn't easy. But having other people ridiculing you for it didn't help matters. He knew how guys like Davey were treated, and the thought that anyone would hurt him like that didn't sit well. That's when he made a promise to himself that he would protect David and keep him safe. No matter what happened. He'd always have his back.

"Wanna head home?"

Jack lowered his head. "I think it's best if I stay with the guys for awhile."

"Fine, let's go," David answered.

"David go home."

"Jack if you're staying at the lodge for a couple days, I'm staying with you." David grabbed his wrist and pulled (an action that reminded him so much of Les) which forced him to stand up and finally follow him down the alley and into the street.

* * *

><p>Half way back they heard a commotion and noticed a crowd gathered nearby. Jack and David made their way up to the front of the crowd and managed to ask a man what had happened.<p>

"Some bastard beat the shit out of some whore. Probably wouldn't let him fuck her."

"What makes you say that?" A familiar voice chimed in. The boys turned to see Denton walking over. "I'm sorry Bryan Denton. I work for the New York Sun." He nodded to David and Jack.

"She was kind of high and mighty. Kind of picky about the men she took as clients."

"So she was a high stakes call girl?" Denton asked.

"She thought she was," the man continued. "But you know trash like that. They are all the same."

"Do you know how old she was?"

"I don't know, young, like twenty or something."

"Got a name?"

"Cheryl Lynn Deveraux."

"Quite a name."

"Yup," Bryan sighed knowing he was losing the man's attention.

Bryan shook his head. No one deserved to die so brutally and definitely not someone so young with their entire lives before them. "Can you tell me anything else?" he asked. "Did you see or hear anything suspicious?" Again his thoughts went back to the folder he'd been given.

"No, I live two blocks over. I was heading home when I saw all the people."

"Thank you," Bryan extended a hand and the man kind of looked at him funny but shook it. "If you can remember anything else I'd appreciate a call." He handed the man his card before turning away, indicating to Jack and David that they should follow.

"Care to start work a bit early?"

Both boys nodded and followed him into the chaos of a murder investigation. "Detective Michaels." A middle aged man turned and shook Denton's hand. "These are my new assistants. This is David Jacobs and Jack Kelly."

"Nice to meet you." They again nodded.

"Detective?" a young man in an officers uniform made his way to them. "This man would like a word with you."

"Peterson what are you doing here?"

"Denton." Was all he said before turning his attention to the detective.

"Bryan you know this guy?" He asked giving Robert the once over.

"He works at the Sun," Bryan replied not bothering to hide the detest in his voice.

"Mr…" Detective Michaels began.

"Peterson." Robert replied.

"Right Peterson. I apologize but I only work with one reporter from your newspaper. Bryan follow me. Boys you want to help you keep up." They left Robert watching them go, anger boiling inside him.

"He doesn't look to happy." David whispered to Bryan.

"I know, isn't that a shame."

David chuckled as Jack watched the exchange, amused.

* * *

><p>AN: Leaving Robert alone in a pissed off mood is probably not the best thing they could do. Just a thought! :)<p>

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Mixed Signals

* * *

><p>Robert was livid. Never one to take any form of rejection well, he'd been warring with his emotions for the past few hours and knew there would be no clear winner. He needed to regain some control before his good for nothing neighbors called a beat cop. And that's the last thing he needed. Yet the longer he thought about the way he'd been treated, and the fact that it had killed him to walk away from that scene, the angrier he became.<p>

This story could have been his big break. It was the type of story that could make a career and for that reason alone had no intention of leaving it to Denton. Planting his fist in the middle of his dining room table didn't help matters but it did make him feel somewhat better. Little by little he forced himself to calm down, so by the time he heard a knock on his door his bad temper wasn't so palpable.

"Robert." Damn he hated losing his composure but he needed to let off some steam. Still it wasn't good for anyone to hear him especially not a very compliant co-worker. When he finally opened the door to his one room flat he took in the presence of his favorite spy.

"Are you alright?" Worry laced in his tone as he took a peek inside.

"Steven, I'm fine." Robert stepped aside to give the young man better access. "Just a little frustrated that's all. I had a bit of a mishap."

"I see."

"What brings you by?" he asked. "It's not safe to be roaming the streets at such a late hour."

"I thought you might want to know that Harris called Denton into his office today. I think he's got something cooking with the guy."

"Did you hear anything specific?"

"There are some documents that he wanted him to look over."

"What kind of documents?" Robert asked his interest peeked. "Anything I may want to know about."

"I'm not sure but Harris looked almost sick when Bryan left the office."

"Sick huh?" Robert's temper had suddenly vanished.

"Yes, and get this. He took the rest of the day off." Steven smiled as if he'd just uncovered a hidden mystery.

"How strange." It was a well known fact that in all the years the old man had worked with the Sun, he never once took sick leave. He never left the office before dusk and always arrived slightly after dawn. Peeked by his curiosity he asked the next obvious question. "Can you get a hold of those documents?"

"I'm not sure. They are in a folder and Bryan keeps that folder in his briefcase."

"So get a hold of the briefcase."

"I can't," Steven mumbled feeling rather deflated. "He won't part with it. I tried all day long to take a peek but he wouldn't let it out of his sight."

"Not even for you?"

"No."

"Huh."

"You don't think he suspects that I've been feeding you information. Do you?"

"He did just hire two new assistants."

Steven's head shut up so fast the man could have sworn he'd heard a gunshot. "When and who?" Peterson knew exactly what the young kid was thinking. His job was in jeopardy.

Not that he could blame him. Steven was good but he was easily manipulated. He was a go to guy, a sap. It wasn't hard to predict that he would one day end up holding the bag in some sleazy underhanded situation. Bryan knew it, he knew it; hell ninety percent of the Sun knew it. It was a fact that made their arrangement perfect, but also indispensable. If Denton was on to him, then he needed to find a way to squash his suspicions long enough to find that folder.

"What am I going to do?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." When Steven gave him a curious look he explained. "Let things fall as they may. If Denton wants you out then let him think he's getting his way. There are plenty of other positions that would suit your talents. Then when things begin to go array, which they will, you won't be accused. He'll be forced to get rid of your replacements and in turn hire you back."

"You're a genius!"

"I don't deny it."

"I'll try again in the morning." His smile would have been infectious if Peterson genuinely ever smiled.

"Good man."

When he left Robert returned to his train of thought. Something about this whole situation had him on edge. They were getting to close for comfort and he needed to take a step back in order to rethink his entire plan. He closed his eyes and could almost see a bulleted list in front of him. He'd always been told to make mental notes, never leave a paper trail if he could help it. So he'd conditioned his mind to do just that.

One locate folder. Two weasel his way into this murder investigation. Three get rid of Denton. Four get rid of his two street rats. Solution to all four - Sarah Jacobs.

* * *

><p>Bryan, Jack and David spent a couple of hours at the crime scene investigation before they finally found themselves back at the office. The night guard looked up in greeting when he saw them walk in. After introducing his new assistants and notifying him that he was going to pull an all nighter the guard returned to his post. Bryan left them in a conference room for a minute before resurfacing with some notes he'd taken at the scene and some notepads and pencils. Three coffee's later and they were ready to look into the information they had piled before them.<p>

"First we need to look into the crime scene itself."

"You think it was a crime of passion?" David asked. "Like a momentary lapse in sanity."

"Everything points in that direction, but since we don't know much about the killer beyond the fact that he was very pissed off, there isn't much we can report."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"We look into the victim's background," Bryan began. "We look into her life. Who, what, why, when and how. First rule, this was a human being. No matter what her station or situation in life might have been she deserves our respect and our compassion. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course," David replied. "We understand."

"Good."

"Now like everyone, this poor young lady had a story. That's where we come in. I need names, places, etc. Where was she from, who were her family, friends, people she was close too. Who and what was she involved in that brought her to this terrible end. Now more often than not, the victim knows their attacker. But if this was an isolated incident and the killer can't be traced through common means. Then we need to be ready to delve a bit deeper."

"But Bryan, how are we supposed to find all that out?" Jack asked the obvious.

"The same way the newsies gather their information. Word of mouth," he explained. "We talk to her landlady, her clients – anyone that could give us just a small inclination of who may have done this."

"But isn't that what the detectives are for?" David asked.

"Yes and no. They will look into the background true, but they will base their opinions on facts. So will we, but we will also uncover the human side of the investigation. The heart of the victim. Her voice has been silenced, and it's our job to tell her story and find out why."

"Sounds like a lot to take on," Jack sighed only a moment of hesitancy. "We best get started."

"I'm in," David added glad that they had taken the time to inform their parents where they'd be.

"Not so fast. One rule, you two stay behind the scenes."

"But we can help…" Jack began but was silenced when Bryan put up a hand.

"Boys there's an extremely dangerous killer loose somewhere out there. Jack you are right, we aren't the police. However like the police, we do sometimes end up in precarious situations. I don't want anything to happen to either one of you. So beyond footnotes and basic investigating, you two stay in the wood works. Do you understand me?"

They reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>A few hours went by and before they knew it the sun had come up. While Bryan typed up a few more details the boys decided to grab a couple of muffins and some coffee. Before they left they spotted several people arriving for work including one that gave them a very angry glare. David immediately recognized him and pointed him out to Jack. Jack looked over and waved with a smirk on his face. Steven stopped in front of them.<p>

"Get this straight," he warned. "This is a temporary situation. By the end of the month you will both be gone," he leaned in a bit further. "So don't get comfortable, because street rats belong on the streets."

Jack took an intimidating step forward and Steven found himself taking a step back. He didn't say a word but his stance alone told the other kid all he had to know. These two didn't back down easily.

Steven looked around a bit frightened by this stranger.

"I'm sorry we didn't quite catch that." David raised an eyebrow. "Care to repeat it?"

When Steven didn't answer they brushed past him choosing instead to ignore him in favor of a quiet place to eat. The young assistant was left on edge but boarded the elevator with a hopeful outlook. He thought he might be able to intimidate these guys into resigning but from what just happened, that wouldn't be an option. So he thought about Peterson, remembering what the man had told him the night before. When the doors to his floor opened his concern had lessened.

Downstairs and out in the small courtyard David and Jack sat near a fountain eating their breakfast. The quiet of the morning disrupted by the routine of a new day. Within an hour the morning's stillness would be nothing but a memory.

The boys sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until David spoke up, Jack's situation with Sarah on his mind.

"Jack…"

"David I know this is eating at you but I don't want to talk about it."

"It needs to be discussed," he said before taking another sip of his coffee. "If you won't talk to Sarah, than at least talk to me. I know this has to be killing you inside."

"I'm fine."

"Jack you can lie to the world, you can even lie to yourself. But you can't lie to me. I know you to well. Talk to me."

"Dave I love that you care so much. But I can't talk about it now, not yet."

"Okay but can I just say one thing?"

"When has the walking mouth ever asked for permission to say anything?" he snickered and David smiled a bit.

"Sarah loves you. Don't give up on her yet. I know she wants this, she wants you. I think she's just scared. She's always been a planner. Someone who needs to know how the cards will fall before they drop. Give her time. She'll come around and realize you're the man for her."

"Are you sure about that Davey?" Jack asked a faraway quality to his voice.

David wasn't sure what he meant until he followed his friends gaze. Standing in the far courtyard was Sarah with a basket in her hand talking to Robert Peterson. She laughed when the man said something and the smile remained on her face when he took the basket from her. There was a flirtatious nature to their interaction and he knew that if he could see it so could Jack. In that moment his heart broke for his friend.

"I'll meet you inside." David stated before strolling over to where they were.

* * *

><p>"Davey." Sarah smiled as David walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't know if you would still be here. Mama gave me a basket full of food for you and Denton and… Jack."<p>

"That's great," David replied not taking his eyes off of Peterson. "I'll take that," he raised his hand and Robert handed him the basket.

"Robert was just telling me how he couldn't find a decent muffin in this place. So I offered him one of the one's mama made."

"That was nice of you."

The air seemed electrified by the tension between the two men.

"Well I better get inside," Robert smiled, before gently taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on the back. "Thank you for the muffin. And please thank your mother as well."

Sarah blushed and David wanted to kick her. If she wasn't a lady and his sister to boot he might have just given in to that urge. They watched calmly as he walked inside and David looked over toward the fountain. Jack wasn't there. Not that he thought he would be. His heart was breaking, and the way Sarah was behaving he couldn't blame him for not wanting to be.

"David I wish you would be a bit more polite to him. He's been nothing if not a complete gentleman," she stated to her stubborn brother.

"I don't like him Sarah."

"You don't like him because he's not Jack."

"What about Jack?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she sighed.

"Well I do."

Sarah turned on him, angry. "How dare you. You have no right to assume that you have any say in my relationship with Jack." When she was finished David took a step forward, doing his best to restrain himself from shaking some sense into her.

"Sarah, you're my sister and I'd do anything for you. But there are times when I don't understand you." David sighed, his frustration evident in the way he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm going home." Sarah told him. "I'll see you tonight."

"Sarah wait," he walked over and took her hand. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything, you know that."

"Stay away from him."

"Jack, why?"

"Not Jack, Peterson."

"Again, why?" she asked not able to see the reasoning behind his request.

"I don't trust him."

"You don't know him."

"Sarah, neither do you," he stressed. "I don't think he's a good man, and I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Give me one good reason why you feel that way."

"I can't, not yet."

"I'm sorry David but unless you can be more specific as to why I can't be friends with Robert, then I don't understand the harm in it."

"You have to trust me."

"David that's not fair. You know I do. But that trust goes both ways." When he didn't say anything she stepped forward placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry so much Davey. I'm not completely helpless. I have you don't I?" she smiled when he gave her a warm hug.

"Always."

* * *

><p>AN: A big thanks to my reviewers and followers. I hope you are enjoying this. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Out on a Ledge

* * *

><p>"Jack, say something," Sarah pleaded.<p>

They were both sitting on the fire escape overlooking the alleyway below. The wind had picked up and the temperature was cooler than usual for summer. A rain storm was predicted and Jack felt it was fitting under the circumstances. He stood up and pulled out a cigarette, but didn't light it. He needed to keep his hands occupied so she didn't notice they were trembling.

"There's nothing left to say."

"Jack I do love you, but I need more then promises."

"Is Peterson offering you more than that?"

"Rob…"

"Rob?" Jack shook his head a bit. "You've only known him for a month and already you're calling him Rob."

"My relationship with him…"

"Your relationship."

"Jack please let me finish one sentence." Sarah stood up so she could stand next to him. "My friendship with Rob, is just that, friendship. He's someone I can talk too. He understands me like...like…"

"Like I can't."

"In many ways, yes."

Neither one said much else for the next few minutes both trying to keep the inevitable at bay. The silence unbearable but a welcome mask for the pain that Jack felt. When she pulled his hand into hers a small glimmer of hope formed. When he felt her place a small object in it, his heart completely shattered. The ring he'd worked so hard for was lying in his palm. She closed it and with one final _I'm sorry_ she made her way back into the apartment. Jack didn't have the heart to follow her in and instead descended the metal staircase down to the alley and back onto the certainty of the streets.

* * *

><p>"So how are things going with Ms. Jacobs?" Steven asked his employer.<p>

"Things are progressing rather nicely." Robert smiled. "Another month and I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand."

"What about Kelly?"

"It seems she's had a change of heart. Kelly will soon be a memory."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are you driving at?"

"I've seen the quiet glances. I'm not so sure their relationship is completely over."

"You have a lot to learn about the human heart. For one it can be very fickle. Take my word, that relationship is history. Soon I will have her completely in my clutches and she won't even know what hit her."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

"Goodnight then."

Steven took his leave and exited the office that Peterson occupied. His instincts were telling him that this little game Robert was playing wouldn't turn out quite the way he imagined it too. And if that was the case, than he had some planning to do on his own.

* * *

><p>Mary Anderson was waiting tables at Tibby's when a very distraught looking newsboy walked in the room. She'd known Jack Kelly almost all her life. Not many people knew this but she worked as a newsie for a time until being on the streets was too much to handle. She'd confided in Jack and he helped her get this job. He even helped her pay for a small flat nearby until she was able to make ends meet. That is why she considered him to be a good friend and wasn't too happy when he'd broken the news of his ended relationship.<p>

"I don't understand you seemed so perfect for one another." They were now sitting at a corner table where they could talk in private. "Jack, Sarah loves you. I know you love her."

"I know it sounds like a cliché, but sometimes love is just not enough. Sometimes a person needs more. Apparently this guy fits that bill."

"I don't buy it. There has to be something else going on."

"If there is I'm at a loss as to what that might be."

"What does David say?"

"I left before I could talk to anyone else."

"You should talk to David."

"She's his sister. I'm sure he's got his hands full talking to her now."

"Don't be so sure," she said indicating that he should look toward the door.

She gave Jack a knowing smile as David walked over. "Hi Mary."

"Hi David, usual?"

"No I'm fine. But thanks."

Mary placed a hand over Jack's in comfort. "I better get back to work. But if you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me. Okay?"

"Okay."

She nodded once to David and walked off leaving the two best friends to talk quietly.

"How's Sarah?"

"Balling her eyes out."

"You should be with her."

"She has mom and dad and Les. You on the other hand have a very concerned best friend. Besides she knows where to find me if she needs me. I'm more worried about you."

"Well don't be, I'm fine."

"Don't give me that crap. I've known you long enough to know when you are lying remember."

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"What the strike, scabbing. Maybe in fifty years I'll consider it."

Jack snickered. "Why is it so much easier to talk to you?" He asked his know it all companion.

"Because I know you better than anyone," David stated sincerely. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Yeah sure."

As they left Mary waved goodbye and headed over to a man sitting alone at a table. "Hello, what can I get for you?" She didn't really know why but she didn't like the way this man was staring at her.

"You."

"Not for sale. Now anything off the menu?"

"What are your specials?"

"Roast beef."

"You're very pretty."

"Ah…thank you." Something about him made Mary a bit uncomfortable and she found herself looking around. "Why don't I give you a minute to decide and then I'll head back over to take your order." She was about to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"I have decided."

"Okay," Mary readied her pad and pencil and waited.

"You."

"Like I said before, I'm not for sale. Now what would you like to order?"

When he didn't say anything she excused herself and headed into the kitchen. She informed the cooks (that sometimes doubled as bouncers) of the situation. But when they made their way out into the dining room the customer was already gone. She thanked them and with a sigh of relief continued her shift.

* * *

><p>Bryan Denton sat gazing at a folder that was lying in the center of his dining room table. Four weeks had gone by and there was no sign of Harris's niece. No sign of what might have lead to her disappearance or the note that she left encrypted with clues to Ms. Deveraux's murder. Clues that were far too accurate to simply be a series of guesses. She knew something was going to happen. She lived on the streets and she knew the ins and outs. But something wasn't right. Unless she was some kind of clairvoyant then there was no way she could have known about the killing beforehand.<p>

A thought which left him wondering if this was in fact the first killing that occurred. But if so something should have come up in the files he and the boys spent the last month searching through. It was rare to find a killing undocumented. It was even rarer to envision it before hand. Which leads to a few theories, either she knows this man and is somehow a part of all this. Or she knows this man but was permanently silenced in order to keep his secret. He was hoping neither was the case. Which lead to another theory, maybe she was in hiding. After witnessing the first killing she decided she would try and stop him. Either way he had to find her. The problem remained, how. And if this wasn't the first murder, then there was no doubt in his mind that there would be more. He needed to find her.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight."<p>

"Mary are you sure you wouldn't like us to walk you home, it's pretty late." Liz and Mike offered. She smiled to her co workers and declined.

"I only live a few blocks over. I'll be fine. See you both in the morning."Again they said their goodnights and separated.

She had just turned a corner when she had the oddest sensation she was being followed. Looking around and seeing no one, she brushed it aside and continued her walk. From her vantage point she could see her small apartment building in the distance. Warm thoughts of a good book and a warm cup of hot chocolate entered her mind and she picked up her pace a little more.

She was about a block away when she felt a cold chill in the air. Wrapping her coat tighter around herself she began to cross the street right in front of an alley way. She couldn't quite process what was happening. One minute she was on the sidewalk and the next she was being dragged into darkness of the alley. Her heart picked up speed as a hand covered her mouth. In that moment she knew she was in trouble.

_Okay think, think, think, think, and remember what you learned_. One advantage to being an ex newsie was that you knew how to protect yourself. With a dozen or so big brothers looming over you, there was no choice in the matter. She just wished one or two were around right now.

"I want my order," he growled as she skidded across the hard ground. "No one says no to me."

"Well I am."

"Not for long." As he eyed her he pulled out some gloves and what looked like some type of thin wire. A rope maybe.

Mary made her mind go blank and forced herself to analyze her surroundings. She knew that if you worked real hard you could get out of anything. She needed an escape route. When she looked around, she saw one. Buying her time she decided to have a little chat with this man.

"Judging by those clothes, I'd guess you don't live around here."

Nothing.

"So then it makes me wonder. What is someone like you doing here."

Still nothing.

"It would be a shame if word got around that someone so high up came down here to have his fun."

"Shut up!"

"Hitting a cord, am I?"

Suddenly there was a rage in his eyes and she found herself backing around from his pursuing advance. That's when she waited for the right time and picked a weapon.

"I'll kill you bitch."

"Like street rats so much," she shouted. "Well here's one for you."

Leaning over she grabbed the animal by the tail and threw it right into the man face. She heard him scream and the animal squeak as she dashed out of the alley and down the street. For fear he was behind her she didn't want to lead him to her apartment so she ran the few blocks that lead her right into the lodging house and straight into the newsboys.

"Hi'ya Mary!" Mush smiled. "Hey you okay."

"What happened?" Race asked.

She hadn't realized she was dirty and that she was crying to boot. Just as she was telling her tale, Jack and David arrived and a few of the newsboys went out to look for the guy who had attacked her. While describing him Jack and David exchanged looks and David went for Denton who immediately called his friend with the police department. The next few hours went by in a blur. But she managed to give her statements as well as a description for the composite drawing.

Finally when it was all over she headed home, flanked of course by a few of the boys. Jack being Jack didn't let her out of his sight. So he headed upstairs with her and decided to make camp outside her door. Thankful but a bit irritated she didn't do much but nod. Exhausted from the ordeal she climbed into bed fully clothed and let sleep wash away the last few hours.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" David asked Denton as they sat in his carriage. "Do you think it could be the same guy?"<p>

"I'm not sure. The description is the same."

"If this man is responsible for all these murders then he's going to be hard to find."

"I agree," the older man replied. "He's been doing this for awhile which tells me that he's not going to take Mary's escape lightly."

"You think he may go after her again?"

"She can identify him. Judging from what I've gathered. He's in this for control and that means he won't stop until he's captured or killed."

"You've been investigating these things along time. How do you keep your sanity?"

Denton smiled. "Try not to think about it more then I need too I guess." David nodded. "Don't worry David, we'll get this guy." Bryan placed an arm around him and he felt a warmth he'd never quite experienced.

The younger man looked up at his mentor but Bryan was too lost in his own thoughts to realize how he'd been affected. When the coach stopped he released his hold and David felt saddened by the lost affection.

"Well here's my stop. Thank you for the ride."

"Anytime David."

"Are you still coming over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Right after work."

"Good, see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning Dave."

David waved as the coachman rode away. Left with the feel of that arm still wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait. Hopefully this story is at least somewhat entertaining. :)<p> 


End file.
